


my heart is bigger than the distance in between us

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SLEEPY CUDDLES AHHH, kinda told from Andy's perspective, silly pets names pls forgive me, tour bus cuddling, trohley is a seriously great ship ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tour bus cuddles with Andy and Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is bigger than the distance in between us

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own ‘em, or this wouldn’t be happening, now would it? (lol haha). None of these events written actually happened as far as I know, and this is my first time writing Trohley woowoo! (also, please excuse me for the silly petnames??? yeah.)

Andy could feel the tumbling of the tour bus as it covered the vast paved wastelands around them, even though the feeling was at the edge of his self-awareness. It told of lullabies, drunken nights, and of bonds tighter than the galaxies of stars, planets, and meteors. The grip of wheels on the road hummed of whispers, deepened voices, kisses passed in secret dark. The rumbling of the engine engulfed the air, the sound reminding of hands pressed on sides, fingers on thighs, noses buried in hair, inhaling the musky scents.

To Andy, the tour bus always said to him only one word.

_“Joe.”_

At this moment, Joe was almost on top of him, face pressed into his chest, breathing Andy’s smell. This was normal, and rather comforting after days just spent on the bus with layers of skin itching under the surface. The laptop screen illuminated brightly, the credits of the movie they were watching roll quickly up the screen.

Andy could tell that Joe was just beginning to touch the edges of unconsciousness; with his words becoming slurred in a way that drinking didn’t make occur. His hands weakly gripped the pillow behind Andy, pulling it into his back in a slightly uncomfortable manner.

He gave a small smile and ran a hand through Joe’s curly locks, eyes closing as the hair wrapped around his fingers similar to snakes wrapping around their prey. It was almost unnaturally soft, dark enough that it couldn’t be seen in the circumstances they were in at the moment. Joe just made a sound that was between a whimper and a hum, head bucking deeper into Andy’s chest, almost catching him off guard.

Andy soon withdrew his hand, using it to close the laptop and move it off of the bed. Joe grunted when Andy’s elbow knocked against his back a few times, but didn’t comment on it.

Andy then slowly shifted, moving onto his side, rolling Joe around, making him the little spoon in the process. He didn’t bother to pull the duvet up over them, knowing that it was too hot for now. Their shared body heat would be enough until they unconsciously decided that it would be needed.

“You’re fucking _gorgeous_.” Joe says aloud, voice tired, eyes still closed as he turned to where he thought Andy’s face was.

“You’re not even looking at me.” Andy quietly chuckled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on Joe’s temple.

“Don’t have to. It’s a fact, Hurley.” Joe gives him a sleepy smile when he’s kissed, then puckering his own lips.

Andy understands, and meets lips with his boyfriend.

The kiss is short, with Joe being as tired as he was, as well as the fact that they didn’t feel like going further with it. There would be more opportune moments the next morning, before they had to go face the day, their bandmates, their fans, and the world.

“Night, bear.” Joe mumbles, and Andy can definitely tell that Joe is about to fall into the deep pits of sleep.

“Night, shaggy.” Andy whispers, wrapping his arms protectively around him, eyes finally closing.

Even when his eyes are closed and he’s about to fall asleep, he can still hear the bus, saying that one word to him in that hushed whisper. That one word that makes him feel almost home even when he’s halfway across the world.

_“Joe.”_

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift For: for @SuchFandom and for my 200-some followers on twitter and my 1.4k on here! :3


End file.
